emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2000
Events , killing four characters.]] *4th January - Frankie Smith returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1999 and first appearance of Madeleine Bowyer in the role) *13th January - Bernice Thomas breaks off her engagement to Gavin Ferris and throws her ring in the river. *18th January - Kelly Windsor attempts suicide by overdosing, resulting in a miscarriage. Her family and boyfriend Roy Glover are shocked as they knew nothing about the baby. *25th January - Zoe Tate confesses to Ashley Thomas that she killed her half-brother Liam Hammond. *27th January - The inquest into Liam Hammond's death takes place. *2nd February - Kelly Windsor confesses to husband Roy Glover that she had an affair with her adoptive brother, Scott. *3rd February - Nellie Dingle returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1995 and first appearance of Maggie Tagney in the role) *14th February - Betty Eagleton proposes to Seth Armstrong. *16th February - Kelly Windsor tells Lyn Hutchinson of her affair with Scott Windsor. Lyn breaks up with Scott before leaving the village. (Final appearance of Lyn Hutchinson) *18th February - Eric Pollard and Marlon Dingle break into Mill Cottage to look for clues on Kathy Glover and Graham Clark's whereabout, but are caught by Angie Reynolds. Graham realises that Kathy knows he killed Rachel Hughes. He tries to take control of the car, but the vehicle hurtles towards the edge of a cliff. Graham is killed when the car falls off and explodes. Kathy Glover escapes just in time. (Final appearance of Graham Clark) *9th March - Carlos Diaz begins work at the diner. (First appearance of the character) *15th March - Butch Dingle proposes to Emily Wylie. *20th March - A Tate Haulage lorry collides with a bus on Main Street, killing Pete Collins and Councillor Bob Simmons. *21st March - Adam Forrester arrives in the village just in time to help save people in the bus crash. (First appearance of the Adam Forrester and final appearance of Pete Collins). *24th March - Butch marries Emily at his hospital bed, but dies of his injuries a few moments later. (Final appearance of the character) *28th March - Bob Simmons' funeral takes place. *29th March - Sam Dingle returns for his brother Butch's funeral. (First appearance of the character since 1998) *30th March - Zak Dingle's brother Shadrach and his son Cain, as well as distant cousin Charity arrive for Butch's funeral. (First appearances of the characters) *20th April - The village meeting over the bus crash turns violent when Chris Tate gives a signal to two men who start attacking Lisa Dingle and manhandling Laura Johnstone and Zoe, so Cain punches Chris in retaliation and a massive fight breaks out. *27th April - Cain accidentally shoots Zak while him and Zak were on a poaching trip with Seth. *11th May - Nellie returns to Ireland. (Final appearance of the character) *12th May - Kathy protests against Tate Haulage by chaining herself to one of the lorries. *16th May - Kathy is arrested for her protest. *25th May - First appearance of Edna Birch. *30th May - Sarah Sugden leaves her husband Jack for the much younger Richie Carter. First appearance of Gloria Weaver. *22nd June - Lady Tara Oakwell returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1998). *5th July - Cain breaks into Kathy's house, with Tricia Stokes inside. *6th July - Lisa is arrested under the suspicion of burglary. Cain assaults Jason Kirk when Jason attempts to blackmail him. *26th July - Jack sleeps with Diane Blackstock in revenge for his wife Sarah's affair with Richie. Lachlan White is born. *27th July - Ned Glover returns to the village. *2nd August - Sean Reynolds is knocked out following a fight with Cain when Cain and Sam break into Tate Haulage. Ned returns to Ibiza. (Final appearance of Ned Glover) *10th August - Laura leaves the village after accumulating enough money to move away. (Final appearance of Laura Johnstone) *15th August - Paddy Kirk is kicked unconscious by a horse. *22nd August - Roy Glover leaves to live in Ibiza with father Ned, but not before revealing to Donna Windsor that her adoptive brother Scott was the father of her sister Kelly's miscarried baby. (Final appearance of the character) *23rd August - Donna Windsor reveals that Scott Windsor was the father of Kelly Windsor's miscarried baby to The Woolpack customers. *7th September - Seth Armstrong is mugged by two teenage girls. *14th September - Seth Armstrong reports the mugging to the police. *19th September - Viv Windsor is smitten when hosiery salesman Bob Hope tries to sell her stockings for her shop. (First appearance of Bob Hope) *26th September - Mandy Dingle decides to divorce Paddy and move to Southampton. *28th September - Mandy leaves for Southampton. The episode is ''Emmerdale'''s first two-hander. *4th October - Seth's muggers are arrested by Angie. *5th October - Sarah gets full custody of her daughter Victoria. *18th October - Joe Fisher proposes to Tricia. *24th October - Diane's ex-husband Rodney arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *30th October - Sam leaves for Ireland. (Last appearance of the character until 2001) *1st November - Kelly leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2005) *2nd November - Bernice returns home from Sorrento early and meets her dad Rodney for the first time in 26 years. *6th November - Bernice breaks off her engagement to Ashley. *7th November - Bernice discovers she has a sister. *16th November - Sarah is killed in a fire started by her adopted son Andy. (Final appearance of the character) *17th November - Viv Windsor's friend Carol Wareing arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *21st November - Believing he killed Sarah, Jack tries to strange Richie in hospital but stops himself. *27th November - Andy confesses to his adopted father Jack that he started the fire which killed Sarah two weeks ago. *28th November - Jack is arrested under suspicion of the murder of his wife Sarah on his 53rd birthday. Lisa reveals she is pregnant. *29th November - Jack is charged with his wife Sarah's murder. *30th November - Faith Dingle arrives in the village unexpectedly, telling Zak that he is Cain's father. (First appearance of the character) *4th December - First appearance of Chloe Atkinson. *6th December - Tricia marries Joe. *15th December - Sarah's funeral takes place. *19th December - Angie confesses to husband Sean that she's been having an affair with Cain. *20th December - Ashley's stag night takes place. During the night, a drunk Ashley is stripped and tied to a pole. *25th December - Ashley and Bernice marry. Real life events *27th May - Paul Loughran wins 'Best Exit' at The British Soap Awards. *2nd October - Starting from this week onwards, Emmerdale begins transmitting 5 nights a week. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2000 at Wikipedia Category:2000